


I Never Explain Anything

by slashmania



Series: Practically Perfect [3]
Category: Inception (2010), Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Arthur will fix this without a teaspoon of sugar, Eames has a cold, M/M, and he also doesn't have to explain anything, and the neighbors won't stop ringing in the new year, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: "I know that when we first got together we agreed that there was going to be no caretaking," Eames said, congested and a little miserable in his nest of blankets, "but I promise that this is a one time thing."





	I Never Explain Anything

**Author's Note:**

> last story of 2018 had to be a New Years one. And since I'm not going to update WIPs tonight, I thought I'd do something fun. More Inception/Mary Poppins!

"I know that when we first got together we agreed that there was going to be no caretaking," Eames said, congested and a little miserable in his nest of blankets, "but I promise that this is a one time thing."

Arthur set the hot toddy on the night table next to the bed. 

"That agreement was made before we became a couple, Mr. Eames," Arthur said as he picked up the thermometer. "You know I'll take care of you if you get sick or hurt. I know you'd do the same for me, so just open your mouth so I can check your temperature. Then I'll give you the whiskey and tea."

Eames obediently opened his mouth. Arthur checked the reading and nodded to himself. "Not as high as it was an hour ago. Things are looking up."

Eames didn't look so miserable at the thought, but he did look very tired. "So hot toddy and then bed?"

Arthur nodded and smiled. He had brought a chair to Eames's side of the bed so he could be close but not invasive. He personally hated it when he wasn't given space when he was sick...

"I'm sorry I won't be awake to watch the ball drop with you, darling," Eames said as he sat up in bed and reached for his mug. He took the first sip, then another, and Arthur knew that the hot toddy had been the right choice. Eames was already relaxing a little. He didn't need Poppins magic to help Eames with his cold.

After Eames was finished with the tea, Arthur made sure to take the mug away, pull the blankets up to Eames's chin and brush a soft kiss against his brow.

* * *

 

The music had been playing for several hours, but the closer it got to midnight, the worse it became.

Arthur had been quietly reading in the living room, periodically checking in on Eames to see if the man was still resting peacefully, when he noticed the sound from his next door neighbor.

Years before, Arthur had chosen this house for a just in case hideaway. The neighborhood was quiet then.

He had a brief thought about calling the police and making a noise complaint. But he also thought that it was just as likely that they wouldn't come for such a small complaint on a such a busy night. Arthur could just as easily walk over there and ask them to stop.

So Arthur checked on Eames again. The man was a little restless. Arthur didn't want to wake him just to say that he was going to go next door to handle the situation. He didn't want to worry Eames.

Arthur didn't bother to change his clothing. He was wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt to sleep in. He pulled on his dark bathrobe and after a second spent standing in front of his doorway, picked up his umbrella with the bamboo crook handle. The last weather report had suggested New Year's Eve rain, any way.

* * *

 

Arthur knocked on the door. Three short and decisive knocks that would get the attention of the people inside. The music wasn't so loud that they could honestly say that they didn't notice him.

So when a young man, possibly college age, opened the door with a some kind of holiday mixed beverage in one hand, Arthur smiled pleasantly at him.

"Hello, neighbor," Arthur began,"I know that you're celebrating, but could you possibly turn your music down? My partner is very ill."

The young man could barely hold back his laughter. Arthur took a deep breath and reminded himself to be calm. The door was wide enough that he could see the number of young men and women gathered, what they were drinking, and could definitely smell the weed still being smoked. Arthur didn't care about alcohol, he didn't care about pot, all he cared about was _quiet_.

"Tell him to take a pill," the young man at the door suggested, already beginning to close the door in Arthur's face.

Arthur took his umbrella and shoved it in the space between the door and the door frame. Arthur then pulled on the door knob and boldly stepped inside the small house that was so similar to his own. The differences were in the quality of the furnishings mostly. It was also very messy.

But Arthur wasn't going to give these people a lesson in keeping their home clean. He was going to give them a lesson in common courtesy.

"Thank you," Arthur said in passing to the dumbfounded man who had opened the door. "I think that this problem could be solved simply. Yes, you have the right to have a gathering and play music till a certain hour, especially on a holiday like today, but you have to think of everyone who lives around you too."

"What makes you think that you can just walk in here?" One of the young man's guests was saying, not even attempting to rise from his spot on the couch.

Arthur had known that he would have to be closer to the sound system, to whatever was playing their music at such an obnoxious volume, to make the changes he wanted.

He had finally made it to the sound system. He nodded and examined it. "I wouldn't have expected people your age to go with something so...old school," Arthur said, frowning even as he pronounced the last phrase. It wasn't a record player. It was a stereo capable of playing CDs... it sort of made Arthur feel old. He was seconds away from asking any of the younger people present if they'd heard of Pandora?

Was that sort of internet radio thing even relevant anymore?

But regardless of the type of system Arthur could make it stop working if he really wanted it to.

Arthur looked at the stereo currently on track 12 of whatever CD they had chosen to play for their party. Arthur, emulating his grandmother at her most insistent, gave the stereo a look and demanded, "Turn it down." The stereo did exactly as Arthur asked and the volume was lowered without anyone having to press a button.

The Poppins gift worked like a charm. 

One of the other guests, a girl, stared at Arthur as if he'd grown a second head. "How...how did you do that?"

"There's one thing that needs to be made clear. Just one," Arthur said. "I never explain anything."

Then Arthur turned away and began to head for the door.

"I'm going to call the cops," the guy still stationed at the door said.

Arthur nodded and then snapped his fingers. There was the sound of multiple cellphones politely shutting down. The guests and even the one at the door who Arthur assumed was the host, rooted around in their pockets or purses to find that their phones weren't on and couldn't be turned on, period. And after just one look around the messy front room, Arthur was fairly certain that there wasn't a landline either.

They watched Arthur with wide eyes.

"I never explain anything," Arthur repeated while he stood in front of the open door. "Just keep the noise to a minimum and we won't have any problems, okay?"

Several of the guests began to nod. They flinched when Arthur's smile widened enough to reveal his dimples.

"Then everything's fine, isn't it? Have a lovely New Years!"

Arthur walked out and couldn't stop himself from smiling wider when he heard every lock being turned on that front door.

* * *

 

"Where did you go?" Eames was already saying when Arthur made it back to the bedroom to check on him.

"Oh, I just had a chat with the neighbors about the noise. They were so polite, I don't even think they're going to set off illegal fireworks when the clock strikes midnight!"

Eames didn't even sit up in bed to continue the conversation.

"You didn't have to go over there and screw with them. They weren't so loud."

"It was disturbing your sleep at least a little bit. It was hard enough for you to get your rest through out the day."

"Did you scare them with Poppins magic?"

Arthur shrugged and settled in his chair, the polite sentinel at Eames's side. "I don't think turning off an old stereo scared them. The mass shutdown of their cellphones was different, but still something that could be explained away on any FAQ on their cellphone carrier's websites. Either way, I think I'll tread lightly around them until you're feeling well enough to travel."

Eames laughed a little, and Arthur felt better just to hear him.

"No coughing or wheezing," Eames stated. "I might be better soon."

But he yawned and closed his eyes again. "I still don't think I'm going to make it till midnight."

Arthur snapped his fingers and held out one hand expectantly. His book, previously sitting on the couch in the living room, sailed through the doorway, stopping once it was within Arthur's reach. Arthur snatched it out of the air and opened it to where he'd placed his bookmark.

"That's okay, Eames," Arthur was saying. "I'm just going to read till the next chapter and then turn in. Go back to sleep for now."


End file.
